


The first spring without you

by Rosales2k



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: Day 3 of meroniaevent
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 9
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	The first spring without you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nears POV, mentioned of meronia, hope you guys enjoy.

Its April of 2010, it had been few months since the Kira case ended, Near was glad that he had won, but he lost his Dear Mello.

When the case ended, Near had ordered the SPK member to retrieve the bodies of Matt and Mello, but Matt’s body was nowhere to be seen and Mellos was turned to ashes in the abandoned building which had burned down. Perhaps they cremate Matt’s body since they couldn’t determine of who he was.

Near still thinks there deaths could’ve been avoided, perhaps he should’ve asked Rester to help Matt out of the situation but it would’ve put him and the team at risk to be identified by the followers of Kira, he could’ve asked Mello to not go through the plan to kidnap Takada found another way, but know Mello, he was stubborn no matter what anyone says. That’s what he kept telling himself.

He has been like a hermit in his headquarters, still stacking dice, still stacking cards, still playing with toys.

This was his first spring without Mello.

Forever L, forever alone.


End file.
